User talk:Darkhard1
Why not join, Darkhard1? Welcome to Gory Storm, and thank you for your contributions! Gory Storm is inviting you to join us as a member, because a slew of special privilages come with usership. * You can edit the main page and add your links, leave a message on the main page, and edit some other articles as well! *You can sign your edits on talk pages and let yourself be known on your articles! Summary: Minor edit Follow this page All contributions to Gory Storm are considered to be released under the CC-BY-SA (see Wikia:Licensing for details). | Cancel | Editing help (opens in new window) Below are some commonly used wiki markup codes. Simply click on what you want to use and it will appear in the edit box above. Insert: – — … ° ≈ ≠ ≤ ≥ ± − × ÷ ← → · § Sign your username: Jimmysut 12:29, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Wiki markup: | [] [[]] Category: #REDIRECT [[]] Symbols: ~ | ¡ ¿ † ‡ ↔ ↑ ↓ • ¶ # ¹ ² ³ ½ ⅓ ⅔ ¼ ¾ ⅛ ⅜ ⅝ ⅞ ∞ ‘ “ ’ ” «» ¤ ₳ ฿ ₵ ¢ ₡ ₢ $ ₫ ₯ € ₠ ₣ ƒ ₴ ₭ ₤ ℳ ₥ ₦ № ₧ ₰ £ ៛ ₨ ₪ ৳ ₮ ₩ ¥ ♠ ♣ ♥ ♦ View this template Templates used on the current version of this page: Template:TalkTextTest2 (edit) Template:Zergling Signature (edit) Hyper Zergling made an edit on June 3, 2010 History Related changes What links here About | Jobs | Terms of Use | Create a wiki | Privacy Policy | CC-BY-SA | Community Guidelines | Contact | Advertise *You could be a top user and be featured in the community! *You could even become a moderator, or perhaps an administrator! The privileges are almost endless! So why not join now? It's free (always has been, no catch) and you don't need to pay for ANYTHING. Come join us now! You don't know what will happen! If you have any questions, just leave a message on my talk page. -- Hyper Zergling (Talk) 18:09, April 1, 2010 Issues Teargas Oh, cause the name just reminds me of this creature: http://i.neoseeker.com/ca/resident_evil_5_conceptart_Pj35w.jpg / http://img.neoseeker.com/v_concept_art.php?caid=12329 Urufuruyasha 20:42, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Quote template So here's an example: }} New property marking system at the top of your articles. Not only is it easier to type, but it also categorizes your articles into your own category.}} hi thanks for editing carlo's act of heroism --Jimmysut 12:29, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Minor Character Hello. Im in the middle of making a fanon game called Resident Evil: Gambit. and i have been asking other users to create minor characters for it. the reason im asking others is cause if i made all of them they'd start they'd end up repeatative when i want character who distinst and unique personalities. to do this i need help from other user such yourself. so can you do me this favor collaborite with me for these characters. there more or less stories of minor survivors in the raccoon city outbreak. they not actually important to the story but they show the true tragedy of the outbreak. player meet most in the first episode and by the time end players can find out what happened to them(note: they dont need to). but before you decide you must know that like i said they show tragidy so most are not gonna have a happy ending. most will be average people with average job. and they must be deverse. please contact me if your intrested.Mister 83 02:40, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Grammar Article Naming Greetings Nice user logo! I like your "about me" message you wrote. Made my day! :) Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 00:39, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Assistance Required Yes indeed. What do you need deleted? ~''Hyper Zergling'' 21:16, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Done. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 21:29, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Don't forget to sign. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 02:18, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Not at all. I appreciate the compliments. Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 14:50, October 16, 2011 (UTC) You just contradicted yourself by not signing that last post on my talk page. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 16:36, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for editing my errors on Licker G. LT. JAG 18:36, November 11, 2011 (UTC) You wish to be repromoted? ~''Hyper Zergling'' 00:28, January 9, 2012 (UTC) When I look back, you should not be an administrator, since our active community is so small. I don't think you need use of admin powers, which are pretty much just deleting articles or banning, but if you feel you need the ability to delete/ban, then I make you an admin again. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 00:41, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Alright, you have your powers. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 00:47, January 9, 2012 (UTC) I don't know. I find it sad as well. People just left and never came back. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 00:50, January 9, 2012 (UTC) It has been advertised on the main page of the canon wiki. I don't know where else I would be able to advertise it. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 00:55, January 9, 2012 (UTC) I know, right? ~''Hyper Zergling'' 00:59, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Well, I admit, I would not want to over-advertise, because then I would have too much to manage at once. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 01:19, January 9, 2012 (UTC) QotLD is not an admin, but a rollbacker. AWpCR is the only other "active" admin. I am friend with him on facebook, so I do know that he is alive and well. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 02:12, January 9, 2012 (UTC) No, it was Niermak. I am, for the most part, the main one who holds this Wiki together. AWpCR was actually here before me. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 03:11, January 9, 2012 (UTC)